Lazy Days
by The Old Sumi-chan
Summary: Just a fic I threw together on a whim. -.- Songfic to Enya's


Lazy Day Lazy Day** **

_Lazy old day  
Rolling away  
Dreaming the day away… _

Usagi stared up at the sky.He wavering blonde hair spilled out over the grass, freed from its usual tight balls and twin ponytails.It seemed like she'd been doing that a lot.Staring up at the sky, clouds taking shapes in her mind.Sometimes, she'd be lucky enough to have one of the other girls join her in her sky gazing, but that was rare, as she only did it when there was no one who COULD accompany her.

Lazy days came by the dozens now, it seemed.Days where she laid on this grassy patch, listening to the wind rustle through the trees, and feeling the same wind playing with the loose ends of her skirts and shirts.There had been a lot in her life that had forced her to grow up…but it seemed until the forcing had stopped, she wouldn't allow it.There was much she had learned, and she was so pure of heart, a lot of it came naturally…But now, it all seemed… like a dream.

One year since high school graduation.

Two years since her Mamo-chan's return.

Three years since Galaxia and Chaos.

Four years since Chibiusa made herself known…

Five long years… since she reclaimed the role of Princess Selenity.

Five years since she had started wishing she were just a normal teenager again.Five years, since life had been turned upside down, shaking all about, and spit back out in her face…

Only now had that stir begin to settle, the flurry begin to calm…and days like these, were what any college freshman would want.What every day, she had longed for.This, was what she wanted.

Or was it?

  
_Don't want to go  
Now that I'm in the flow  
Crazy amazing day _

_ _

Did she really miss being SailorMoon?

Yes.A part of her said she did.

There was something amazingly gratifying in the fact that you were helping the world – the universe – on a level no one else could.Not that she was a glory hog.No.She loved the feeling of giving.

Did she miss Chibiusa? Yes… who wouldn't miss their own daughter?It was a strange feeling though.Considering, Chibiusa had not yet even been born.It was enough to send a person over the edge insane trying to figure everything out.

Usagi could feel the tiny blade of grass tickling her skin as a light breeze picked up.The cherry blossom tree rained down some of their pale, beautiful pink petals, releasing them to the open, wild breeze.

Usagi felt like them.She was like the Cherry Blossoms. Swept into the wind, blown to who-knows-where as the world turns beneath them.The wind was like her past.Her powers.Her destiny, rise to meet her, and take her wherever it is destiny leads.

Yes, she concluded, as the sun slowly began to disappear over the western horizon, she was like the cherry blossoms.

Slowly, her beloved clouds were replaced by shimmering stars.She had missed dinner.She already knew that, and her stomach was reminding her of that.Okaasan would be worried.She knew that too.But college was demanding, and she needed her alone time.Surely, they would understand.

Slowly, she sat up, stretching her tight and creaky limbs.A quick hand dug into her purse determined that she hadn't the money to take the bus home.She sighed, regretting the snack she had spent the needed money on.She tucked a long of her extremely long blonde hair behind her ear.Eventually, she clambered to her feet, her skin positively glowing in the light of the moon.She glanced at the streets, with only the occasional car whizzing by in the dark night.Usagi smoothed her skirt, and slowly walked the pathway of the empty park.The fountains were no longer flowing as they did during the day, and vendors were closed down, and only the streetlights in the short distance acted as her guides.

Heels clicking against pavement, she moved down the street, very aware that she would be walking home.She once again searched the inside of her purse, seeing if by chance she hadn't possibly overlooked the yen by mistake.

But there was nothing.She withdrew her hand, and smiled as her ring caught the moonlight.The stone on her finger glimmered almost as brightly as her treasured Ginzuishou. But it meant oh so much more.She was promised to her true love.The one she would live with.The one she would bare children with… the one she would watch over the universe with…

The one whose dwelling she was slowly approaching.

Usagi clenched her hand over the locket on her chest.She still wore it.The eternal compact.And why not? Everyone was used to seeing it, and it was the only way to guard the Ginzuishou at all times.

It hadn't been used in three years.

Usagi stopped on the corner, pushing the crosswalk button.There were no cars in the street, but she decided not to take her chances.She absentmindedly tapped her toe, waiting for the light change.Completely unexpected, a set of hands clamped down onto her shoulders.She cringed, and tried to pull away from the hands.

"You will be mine," A deep voice said.

Usagi whirled around, expecting to find a man in a coat, or a stalker of some sort.She was appalled to find her attacker was a tall, bald man, with strangely long limbs, and red skin.Usagi screamed, and fled across the sidewalk, with the monster in hot pursuit.Usagi wrenched the locket from her chest, and prayed for this to be the answer she needed.

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!"

In that instant, a light burst forth from the recharged locket, engulfing her body in light, ribbons, and a flurry of tiny white feathers.Triple-layered miniskirt replaced her long blue one, tight white bodysuit replacing her blouse, and gloves forming snuggly to her hands.White wings of an unknown material burst from the base of her spine.And it all completed, when her hair pulled it's long waves up into her signature odango styles, a tiny golden crescent moon appearing over her third eye.

"Ai to seigi no, serra fuku bishojou senshi! Eternal Sailor Moon! Tsukini kawatte, Oshioki yo!"

The monster's luminous eyes widened, in disbelief of the site before him.She radiated purity in it's strongest from, her aura crackling with renewed spirit and strength.Then, the creature let out a long shriek batting a long arm tipped with razor sharp nails.Sailormoon staggered back, and jumped up, over the top of the creatures head.He screeched, taking yet another swing at the sailor clad young woman.She screeched as well when the nails cut through her side, and she hit the cement.Not the reactions she had expected of herself.Sailormoon clutched a hand to her bleeding side, staring up at the creature.She extended her hand, willing the tier to come into existence.But before the wand could appear, The red demon blasted her with a giant beam of light.She screamed at the top of her lungs, skiddering back along street.

It hurt to breath.Every breath she took sent stabs of pain through her sides and back.Clutching one hand to her side, she extended the other out, a very familiar tier forming in her hands.With a smile, and without the usually twirls and spins, she lifted the tier over her head.

"Silver moon, crystal power, KISS!"

Silver light burst from the very tip of the wand, shining overpower burning light in the creatures eyes.He screamed in agony, fighting against the light that was tearing him to shreads.Much to Sailormoons horror, the red skin began to melt away from his skeletal structure, dripping away like melted wax from a candle.The screams that reached her ears were those of excruciating pain without end.The melted skin hissed and ate away at the streets pavement when it made contact.Clouds of smoked from the acid-like substance swirled up around the creature, covering him from view just as the last bit of skin dripped from the rotted, yellow skeleton.

Sailormoon still sat on the street pavement, trembling in confusion in fear while the smoke began to die down.Her vice grip on the tier threatening to snap it in half.

When the smoke had completely cleared, all that remained was a pile of ash, with a dimly glowing, curvaceous stone floating over the remains.It flickered, the remains of the light slowly dying.

"N…Nani?" Sailormoon mumbled, stepping closer to the stone.

"I'm sorry…" A voice as quiet as the wind touched her ears, and the light in the stone died completely.And then, it fell to the ground with a soft clank.

The ashes blown away by the late night winds, Sailormoon scooped up the dull black stone, the feeling of a vanished life resting in her gloved hands.Fear filled her heart, and stuck in her throat.Slowly, her fuku melted away, replaced again by her normal clothes.The odango's tumbled loose, her hair falling down in waves over her shoulders.

"…What have I done? …What… just happened?"

  
_One red balloon  
Floats to the moon  
Just let it fly away…  
I only know  
That I'm longing to go  
Back to my lazy day_

BAM. BAM.That was the sound coming from somewhere in the living room of Mamoru's apartment.He sat up in his bed, running his hand through his tussled black hair.What was that sound?

BAMBAMBAM.The door?

BAMABAMBAM.

"Hai… I'm coming," He groaned, standing up and moving to the door.

Along the way, he caught site of the clock on the wall.3:00 AM.

BAMBAMBAM.

"I said I'm coming."

Mamoru gripped the doorknob, about ready to pull it open.But just before he did, he glanced through the tiny peeps hole.Blonde hair and blue eyes stared back, and Mamoru pulled open the door.

"Usako?!"

Usagi looked up at her boyfriend, tears filling her eyes.

"Mamo-chan…I'm…I…"

She held out the blackened stone.

He felt it too.Like there was a life missing from this stone.

"Usako, what is this? What have you been doing."

"Mamo-chan, I think I …" she sniffled, tears running down her face, "I think I killed an innocent person!"

Mamoru ushered Usagi into the room, and allowed her to sob on his shoulder.  
  
_And how it sings and how it sighs  
And how it never stays  
And how it rings and how it cries  
And how it sails away... away... away...._

Authors Notes: Bad? I know. Horrid? Probably.Although, this gives me an idea for an opening to a series…^^ Anyone interested in seeing that? R+R? 


End file.
